Folge 8: Ich bin wirklich blöd
„Also ich bin... wirklich blöd.“ - Sayaka Miki Überblick Sayaka besiegt Elsa Maria, aber weigert sich, den Grief Seed zu benutzen, weswegen sie ihn Kyoko überreicht. Danach fängt sie an sich schlecht zu fühlen, und Madoka begleitet sie nach Hause. In der nächsten Szene sitzen die beiden auf einer Bank, wo sie wegen der Aktionen ihrer Freundin zu weinen anfängt. Sayaka erwidert, dass die Hexenkämpfe das Einzige sind, was sie noch tun kann. Madoka möchte sie aufmuntern, aber sie rennt weg und sagt ihrer Freundin, sie solle ihr nicht folgen. Währenddessen verdunkelt sich ihr Soul Gem allmählich. In Homuras Wohnung reden Kyoko und Homura über die Hexe Walpurgisnacht. Derweilen taucht Kyubey ohne Einladung auf und klärt sie über Sayakas momentane Lage auf. Madoka geht in die Wohnung ihrer besten Freundin, um herauszufinden, warum diese am vorigen Tag abwesend war. Als Hitomi und Kyōsuke nach Hause gehen, halten beide in einem Park an und unterhalten sich. Dabei wissen sie nicht, dass Sayaka sie beobachtet. Homura redet mit Sayaka und versucht sie dazu zu bringen, einen Grief Seed zu benutzen, aber sie weigert sich nach wie vor. Sayaka wirft ihr vor, ständig alle in ihrer Umgebung anzulügen. Homura gibt zu, dass sie das nur zu Madokas Bestem tut. Sie macht sich bereit, um Sayaka umzubringen, aber Kyoko mischt sich ein und hält sie zurück. Um zu entkommen, verwendet Homura eine Handgranate. In der darauffolgenden Szene fährt Sayaka in einem Zug, wo sie mitbekommt, wie zwei Männer schlecht über ihre Freundinnen reden und sich generell frauenfeindlich verhalten. Sie mischt sich in die Konversation ein und fragt sie, wieso sie so schlecht über die Frauen sprechen, die sie lieben. Als sie sich fragt, warum sie überhaupt versucht so eine nutzlose Welt zu retten, fängt sie an sich in der Dunkelheit zu verwandeln. Madoka unterhält sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Kyubey. Dieser erzählt ihr von ihrer scheinbaren Kraft. Sie scheint beinahe den Pakt mit ihm schließen zu wollen, doch Homura taucht noch rechtzeitig auf und durchlöchert den Körper der Kreatur mit mehreren Kugeln, bevor sie überhaupt einwilligen kann, ein Magical Girl zu werden. Dann fängt Homura vor Madoka an zu weinen. Diese fragt sich, ob sie sich schon mal irgendwo getroffen haben. Bevor sie antworten kann, entschuldigt Madoka sich und macht sich auf die Suche nach Sayaka, während sie Homuras Rufe ignoriert. Ein weiterer Kyubey taucht und isst den toten Körper des anderen auf. Ihm wird klar, dass das Mädchen ein Mensch aus einer anderen Zeit ist, woraufhin sie sagt, seine wahre Identität sei der eines „Inkubators“. Kyoko findet Sayaka und bemerkt, dass ihr Soul Gem fast komplett verdunkelt ist. Diese erwidert, dass Hoffnung und Verzweiflung immer im Gleichgewicht stehen müssen. Die Ironie ist, dass sie den Jungen (Kyōsuke) mit ihrem Wunsch aus der Dunkelheit gerettet hat, aber im Gegenzug selbst in die Dunkelheit gefallen ist, in der er gefangen war. Sie sagt, man könne sich nichts wünschen, ohne jemandem im Gegenzug etwas Bedeutendes zu geben. Dann fängt sie an zu weinen, woraufhin ihr Soul Gem explodiert, ein Labyrinth erschafft, und sie zur Hexe wird. Die Folge endet damit, dass Kyubey die folgende Anmerkung macht: „In diesem Land werden die halbwüchsigen Frauen „Mädchen“ genannt. Aus diesem Grund passt es, wenn man euch zukünftige Hexen „Magical Girls“ nennt.“ Beobachtungen 'Fehler' Der Grief Seed, den Sayaka aufhebt und zu Kyoko wirft, ist der von Elsa Maria, der Hexe, die sie am Anfang der Folge besiegt hat. Die Szene wechselt anschließend zu Sayaka. Als die Szene wieder zu Kyoko wechselt, hält sie den Grief Seed der Hexe in der Hand. 'Ending' Die achte Folge beinhaltet wie in allen Folgen (bis auf die erste, zweite und die vorletzte) das Ending Magia. Trivia *In Japan wurde die achte Folge am Freitag, den 25. Februar 2011 um 1.30 Uhr morgens ausgestrahlt (nach deutscher Zeitrechnung am Donnerstag, den 24. Februar 2011 um 17.30 Uhr). **In Deutschland wurde die achte Folge am Mittwoch, den 27. März 2013 um 18.55 Uhr abends ausgestrahlt (nach japanischer Zeitrechnung um 2.30 Uhr morgens). *In Homuras Wohnung gibt es eine Menge Dokumente, die sich auf die Hexe Walpurgisnacht beziehen. *Homuras Zimmer ist wie die Oberfläche einer Uhr angelegt. An der Decke befinden sich mehrere Zahnräder. *Der Künstler Paul Klee malte einmal ein Bild, welches den Titel „Walpurgisnacht“ trägt. Dieses ähnelt nicht nur dem Namen der Hexe sehr, sondern scheint auch Sayakas Verwandlung zu ähneln. *In einer Szene kann man „Hotel NWOBHM“ lesen. NWOBHM ist eine Abkürzung für das in den späten 1970ern erfundene Musikgenre „New Wave of British Heavy Metal“ Mit dieser Musikrichtung wollten viele Bands versuchen ihre Musik härter klingen zu lassen. *Diese Folge ist für Sayakas „Vernichtung“ am Ende bekannt. Im Anime Tengen Gurren Lagann stirbt einer der Hauptcharaktere (Kamina) ebenfalls in der achten Folge. Das Bemerkenswerte hierbei ist, dass Kamina wie Sayaka blaues Haar hat und ein Schwert als Hauptwaffe verwendet. Außerdem trägt er wie sie einen Umhang. *Die Szene im Zug, in denen sich die beiden Männer unterhalten, basiert auf einem wahren Event, das Gen Urobuchi mit angesehen hat. **Die beiden Männer werden von Miki Shinchirō und Tobita Nobuo gesprochen. *Im Novel sendet Kyubey Sayakas letzte Gedanken Madoka via Telepathie. Bevor sie sich in eine Hexe verwandelt, sagt sie: „Es tut mir leid, Madoka.“ Reklametafel Die Reklametafel, die hinter Sayaka und Kyoko am Bahnhof auftaucht, enthält Symbole, die wohl darstellen soll, wie neue Timelines sich von den alten abtrennen. Eine alternative Theorie ist, dass gezeigt wird, wie eine Hexe ihre Barriere in einer geteilten Welt abtrennt und dabei ihren alten Körper wie einen Regenschirm dalässt, den sie nicht mehr länger herumschleppen muss. Eight8_timeline_chart-1-.jpg E8billboard-bd-1-.png E8billboardanalysis1-1-.jpg Billboardrunes-1-.png Billboardtheory-1-.jpg E8-billboard-1-.jpg Eternal_Story_720p_train_stone_timeline-1-.png Galerie Scans from Newtype-1-.jpg Production Note 0010-1-.jpg Homura residence 02-1-.jpg Sayaka runes-1-.jpg E8-grief-seed-1-.png Sayaka-music-healing-circles-1-.jpg Sayaka-transform-train-1-.jpg